LaitoxSubaru 100 yaoi themes challenge
by robinbatmanlover
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles for LaitoxSubaru. Most just random fun. Rating may go up but i'll keep it a T for now.


**And so in order to get back into the swing of things as well as add more yaoi to Diabolik Lovers, as there is not enough, I looked up a few of those 100 yaoi theme things on devientart. So this first one is extremly random as I had no clue what to write so I just winged it. That'll probably most of these drabbles. All will be one shots btw of LaitoxSubaru. If anyone wants me do any other pairings then please pm me and I will see what I can do for you. I also plan on doing another one of these for AzusaxKanato,so that'll eventually happen...I hope. Well without further a-do here it is folks. Enjoy :3**

It all began with just checking out his ass. Laito couldn't help it if Subaru had the most delicious ass on the face of the earth. It was just so plump and round looking. Whenever Subaru walked it firmly stayed in perfect shape,no fat jiggling, just plain old perfect ass. Soon the staring turned into fantasizing. That in turn turned to desire, and that came Laito becoming completely obsessed with not just Subaru's ass, but Subaru himself. Everyday Laito would day dream in class of Subaru in the bathroom wanting to take a shower with his nii-chan. Or even of Subaru confessing to Laito like a common school girl. This all went on for weeks and weeks. Everyone had caught on to Laito little fantasy,everyone except Subaru it seemed. Even the Mukami's knew,which just lead to Kou and Laito fighting instead of bonding in their pervertedness. Soon Laito's little Subaru obsession was starting to pay a toll on everyone's daily life for Laito was staring to suffer in school. Which in turn made Karl very displeased and took away everyone's TV and music privileges.

Finally, everyone had had enough of no electronic use and called together an emergency meeting. One to help get a certain hat pervert and a certain guy with anger management issues together.

"Alright!" Reiji, uncharacteristically yelling out of frustration for not being able to watch his beloved soap operas,"We need to get Laito and Subaru together asap."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They all needed their TV and music back.

"I propose a plan." Shu said in all seriousness.

"Lets here it then." Reiji said for once listening to Shu's ideas. It truly was a problem not having the one thing they actually care about more then themselves taken away.

"We lock Subaru and Laito in a closet for 24 hours." Shu said like an army general coming up with a war strategy. It was indeed a war, as no one knew how Subaru would react to Laito having a serious crush on him.

"What if Subaru rejects Laito though?"Kanato asked.

Shu frowned. That was indeed a serious problem.

"We get Subaru and Laito to kiss." Reiji said simply.

Everyone turned to looked at Reiji who just merely shrugged. "Most people who kiss and feel a spark end up together. If we get them to kiss then eith Subaru will feel the spark and fall for Laito or Laito will realize there is no spark."

"T-thats genius!" Ayato said,slamming his hands down on the table for dramatic effect.

"Reiji...if this plan doesn't work. I'll kill you." Shu said glaring at his little brother.

And so started Operation F**** Already-named by Ayato.

Subaru sighed as he rounded the hall to get something to drink. He was parched,and was strangely in the mood for lemonade. So he was on his way to the kitchen to get some of the drink he so horribly craved. But as luck would have it ,Subaru would be getting his lemonade. For in his path was Laito with the last lemonade Capri son. Subaru looked at the drink in Laito's hand with a scowl. He knew he had bought one at school the other day,and put it in the now Laito was drinking it. Growing angrier and angrier by the second Subaru lept in the pummel Laito's face in. However due to Reiji's amazing planning he instead tripped and the two kissed.

Both of their eyes widened as the kiss,Subaru had to admit, was pretty nice. Yanking back quickly Subaru,who was on top of Laito and had him pinned to the ground, blushed a furious shade of red. The red eyed vampire stared at the green eyed one for a few long minutes before hastily standing up,and running back to his room. His hand over his lips deep in thought on what had just transpired between him and Laito.

Later that night Subaru wandered the halls aimlessly deep in thought. Kissing Laito had felt good, but they were brothers. No one would really approve. But it did feel good. Coming to a conclusion Subaru stopped in front a door. It wasn't his bedroom's door,it was Laito's. Taking a deep breath Subaru went to talk to Laito...

The next day Shu was found happily listening to music, and Reiji watching soap operas. Peace had found its way back to the Sakamaki's, as Subaru and Laito had hooked up. All was finally right in the world once more.


End file.
